


Wake-Up Call

by onekisstotakewithme



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Just Married, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Wake-Up Sex, Written for Smutcember, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: It's morning, and someone is between Peggy’s legs.





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/gifts).



It's morning, and someone is between Peggy’s legs.

Even before her eyes open, Peggy’s body is responding to the sensation, a hot mouth, a gentle tongue against her clit, and oh _god_ , it's so good.

“Oh!” She gasps, and the head pops up from between her legs to reveal the bright eyes and fluffy hair of her new husband.

“Good morning.”

He's so sweet, it's practically indecent.

The t-shirt of his that she wears to bed is rucked up around her hips, and her panties are gone.

“BJ,” she says, breathlessly. “What are you doing?”

He blushes, his cheeks going pink. “Do you not like it?”

She wriggles under his touch, as he strokes the back of her thighs. He's holding on to her. “Oh, I think I do.”

“Oh.” He's still watching her, eyes electric with adoration.

“Are you, perhaps, admiring the scenery, darling?”

This makes him smile. “I am,” he admits. “God, Peggy Jane, if you could see what I see right now…”

“I can't bend that far,” she tells him, giggling.

“I'm serious.”

“So am I.”

“You're gorgeous like this,” he says, shy in his adoration. “Laid out so pretty and pink, and all mine.” He presses a gentle kiss to the inside of her thigh.

“All yours,” she repeats. “But darling, you're mine too.”

He kisses her clit, grinning when she whines. “I _am_ yours. Mrs. Hunnicutt.”

It's the casual way he says it that leaves her stunned, and she can't do anything but arch up into his mouth and whimper quietly as he teases her.

She's well on her way to coming now, her body going tight and tense with want.

She's still not used to anyone's touch but her own, and it makes her lightheaded to know how much BJ enjoys this.

“Oh fuck, BJ,” she blurts out, a breathless half-moan that trails off into a whine. “God.”

She's too desperate to be anything but shameless and as she tilts her hips towards BJ’s mouth in a bid for more, she winds a hand in his hair and tugs.

Her other hand comes up to pinch her nipple, to caress and stroke the parts of her body that BJ is neglecting.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she groans, and BJ’s laugh against her skin is enough to send thrills through her.

And she's still not expecting the orgasm that crashes over her, glorious and shameless and exhilarating.

When she comes to her senses, BJ is still between her legs, tasting her, licking her like a starving man, and while it's endearing, it's all too much for her sensitive skin.

“BJ, please,” she says, tugging him away.

He raises his head, looking pleased with himself, if a little dazed, his face soaked.

“You're beautiful,” he tells her.

She collapses back against the pillows and laughs. “So are you.”

“Was that good?” he asks, crawling up the bed to press a kiss to her lips.

"Not bad," she says, when he pulls away, and then laughs as his smile fades. “Oh darling, _yes_.”

“I'm never setting the alarm again,” he says as he buries his face in her neck.

It may not be efficient in the long run but she can live with that.


End file.
